Birthday
by xtechxnerdx
Summary: Biffy never tells anyone it's his birthday; he doesn't want it to be a big deal. He was content with just staying in and listening to DoD's new album when a certain someone shows up at his door, with cake, and surprises him. Someone who, in his opinion, should stop meddling in things that are none of her business. Rated T for swearing.


A/N: Whoo~! First fanfic posted and for Detentionaire :3

Based on this prompt from acelaces on Tumblr:

_Character(s): Biffy and guest._  
_Pairing: I figure you could make it Biffy/Kimmie, Biffy/Lee…heck, even Biffy and Cyrus XD_  
_Prompt/Basic Synopsis: __Biffy never tells anyone it's his birthday cause he doesn't want it to be a big deal. His parents assume he has no friends, he's set to spend the night in finally listening to the DoD's new album when a knock at the door tells him a certain someone has come by, to his parents' surprise, with a slice of birthday cake. Someone who Biffy thinks should spend less time investigating into things that were none of his/her business._  
_Genre: It can go angst or fluff or both. Unavoidable drama._  
_Time Setting: Present_

She said no AU, but, it kinda ended up like that anyways since it pretty much ignores all of their relationship development . Whoops.

Anyways, please review it if you liked it, tell me why if you didn't :3

Flames will be used to burn phones and you'll be hated by the entire student body. (Although they'll get super-awesome Splat phones but if you've seen the finale then you know why that isn't a good thing)

* * *

Mrs. Rumplekittycat and her kittens were napping on the bed, occasionally shifting as they dreamt, which was a miracle in itself. Biffy was very particular about where the cats were allowed to be and where they weren't but he couldn't care less today. On the gloomy and horrible day that was today, DoD had released their latest album, the actual album, not some low-quality bootleg, and he was content with just staying on his laptop and blasting the song through his earphones, completely ignoring the outside world and the sad fact that was today.

His birthday.

_Ugh_.

Luckily no one at school knew it so he hadn't had any surprise parties being thrown or 'Happy Birthday's shouted in his face. His parents had gotten him a cake and they all had a small, simple celebration. That was just fine with him. He didn't see the need for everyone to care about it and make it into some huge event. What was the point of making a big deal out of it anyways? Was it necessary that everyone celebrated the fact he was another year closer to death? Not really.

That's why when his mother came into his room and told him he had a visitor, he was more annoyed by someone bothering him than surprised at the idea of having someone visit him.

The annoyance went away completely and was replaced with shock when he saw the person standing in the doorway.

"Kimmie?"

"Hey loser, I brought you cake."

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Kimmie spoke up.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in? It's freezing out here."

She barely waited a beat before stepping into the warm house herself. Biffy almost considered just kicking her out and slamming the door in her face, but instead found himself moving to the side and allowing the tall blonde to pass. Without asking for permission, Kimmie slipped off her shoes and headed to where she remembered the kitchen being. Already there was Mrs. Goldstein, making dinner for the family. She smiled warmly at Kimmie as she entered.

"Hello, dear, were you planning on staying long?"

"No, she was just leaving actually." Biffy snapped.

Kimmie glared at Biffy and made a point to make her voice as sickly sweet as possible. "If it's not too much of a bother, I was planning on staying to celebrate Biff's birthday properly."

"_What?!_"

"Oh, that's wonderful, dear!" Mrs. Goldstein exclaimed, completely ignoring her son's disbelief. "I'll make sure to set up a place for you for dinner then. Here, let me take that came right off your hands." Kimmie held the small cake out to Mrs. Goldstein who took it and put it in the fridge. Turning back around, she had a sudden idea and exclaimed. "Oh! I can bring out the sleeping bags and it'll be just like your little sleepovers. I can even head to the store for some crackers and chocolate. Oh, do we have enough marshmallows? I better check just to be sure-"

"Mom! We're not having a stupid-Mmmph!"

Kimmie kept her hand clamped firmly over Biffy's mouth as she spoke. "That sounds perfect, Mrs. Goldstein. I'll just call my parents to make sure it's okay. We'll be heading upstairs now, so, bye!"

"O-Oh, alright, have fun then! And remember, you can call me Gloria."

Kimmie smiled and started pulling Biffy out of the kitchen. "Thank you, Gloria. We'll be down in time for dinner."

Mrs. Goldstein shook her head and smiled as soon as they were gone. "They make such a cute couple." She then turned and looked throughthe cupboards for a bag of marshmallows.

"Well, now that you've sweet-talked my mom into letting you stay, what's the _real_ reason you're here?" Biffy crossed his arms and looked suspiciously at Kimmie, who was tentatively sitting on Biffy's bed as she looked around the small room.

"Looks like nothings really changed. Well, except for them." Kimmie bent down and picked up one of the kittens, Buttercup, who had been pawing at her legs. She snuggled the soft creature who purred in appreciation.

"Stop avoiding the subject." Biffy spoke through gritted teeth. "You here to ruin another birthday? 'Cause it's not gonna work this time."

Kimmie paused in her gushing. She at least had the decency to look ashamed as she resumed petting the small, orange kitten.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Bullshit."

"I really am!" Kimmie stood up quickly, frightening Buttercup who had jumped off her lap in time. Mrs. Rumplekittycat hissed at Kimmie from where she lay on the bed and pounced over to where Buttercup had landed.

Biffy grinded his teeth. _'Deep breaths, Biff, can't let this get out of hand.'_ Breathing in deeply, Biffy stared hard at Kimmie and said only twowords. "Get. _out_."

But Kimmie McAdams was not a girl to go down without a fight. She gave a firm "No.", planted her feet, and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes to dare Biffy to go against her.

Biffy, however, was getting fustrated with whatever show she was trying to put on. "Listen, I don't have time for your games. You got meonce, haha, very funny, so hilarious, but that doesn't mean you get a free invitation to personally make my birthday worse than it already is."

"Wait, worse? Did something-"

"I mean, that I haven't been able to enjoy it since you did that to me!"

Kimmie's eyes went wide, obviously remembering what had happened all those years ago.

Biffy looked away before speaking again. "I just can't enjoy myself because of that..."

••-••

_Biffy looked up from where he sat against the wall when he saw a shadow looming over him._

_"Kimmie!"_

_"Hey doofus." Kimmie plopped down beside him and crossed her legs._

_Biffy gave a goofy little smile as she playfully punched him on the arm and he returned the favor. Soon they were going back and forth with light punches and were both laughing so hard that they didn't notice the large group approaching them until one of them spoke._

_"Aw, look at the little losers having fun."_

_The two friends looked up to see Dicky and his little posse sneering down at them._

_"Be a shame if someone were to come along and rain on their parade."_

_"What do you want, Dicky?" Biffy growled. He unconsciously shifted a little closer to Kimmie._

_This didn't go unnoticed._

_"Aw, I'm sorry, did I interrupt your little date? My bad. I'll be sure to leave you little _freak-birds_ alone then." Dicky gave a snarky little smirk and kicked a few loose rocks that were on the ground towards the two. If Kimmie hadn't held him down, Biffy would have surely attacked the smaller boy and invoked the rage of his entire group. The group left, leaving Biffy to fume while Kimmie tried to calm him down._

_"Why did you hold me back? I could have held them off."_

_"Because the last time that happened, you got suspended and left me all alone. Just like the time before that and the time before that. One more strike, Biff, and they might not let you back in."_

_Although Biffy meant to look away in a defiant manner, he couldn't help the heart breaking guilt that took over as soon as she said those words. All he ever wanted to do was make sure that nothing bad ever happened to Kimmie, especially at the hands of those idiots, and he had only put her more in their clutches by trying to fight them off. He didn't even like fighting, and not because he was a peaceful person, but because every time he came back from suspension, he felt just a little less connected with Kimmie. Call him crazy, but he was sure she'd laugh just a little less at his jokes, and crack just one less smile. He knew it was because the idiots had done something to her but she'd always try and assure him that he was just hallucinating. He knew better though, whether she'd admit it or not._

_"It must be nice to be popular." Kimmie said suddenly._

_Biffy looked at her, startled, and saw that she had a faraway look in her eyes._

_"What?"_

_"I said it must be nice, being on top for once, the 'cool' kids."_

_"Are you forgetting that these 'cool' kids are the same kids who pick on us daily?"_

_"But that's the thing, they say those things mostly because _they can._ They're at the top of the social hierarchy. Do you realize how nice that'd be? Walking in, knowing that everyone around you considered you better than themselves? And everyone liked you no matter what you did?"_

_"Wouldn't it better if they liked you because of who you were, not where your popularity ranked?_

_Kimmie was silent for a moment before responding. "Yeah, but that hasn't worked out in our favour lately, has it?"_

_•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•_

_As it turned out, Biffy ended up getting suspended three more times after that conversation. His parents were able to keep him enrolled at the school only because Biffy agreed to taking some anger management classes, and possibly some therapy if they felt the need._

_His friendship with Kimmie, though, was not so safe._

_It was worse than before. Now, Kimmie would slowly drop out of the conversation and just stare. Stare into space, stare at Biffy, it didn't matter. Either way, it worried him. He wanted to find out what was going on, he wanted to help, but she would just ignore him and change the subject whenever he brought it up._

_One day, when the two were hanging out at Biffy's house, Kimmie once again slowly started leaving the conversation, speaking less and less until she was silent and just staring at a point past Biffy's head. She looked like she was thinking about something, contemplating an important decision._

_"Kimmie? Hel-lo?"_

_For once, Kimmie responded right away to her name being called. But instead of saying something, she only stared directly into Biffy's eyes, which made him incredibly uncomfortable. He squirmed a bit under her gaze but she never faltered. Right when Biffy opened his mouth to say something, Kimmie leaned forward and crashed their lips together._

_Biffy was so surprised his first instinct told him to push her away. He regretted it the second he did. He only saw a glimpse of her heartbroken look before she jumped up and raced out of the room._

_"K-Kimmie! Wait!"_

_Biffy scrambled to his feet and ran after the crying blonde. But by the time he'd gotten to the top of the staircase, Kimmie had already slammed the door shut and run out of the house. Knowing there was nothing he could do now, Biffy hung his head and walked back to his room, slamming the door shut as soon as he had entered. He leaned against the door, slowly sliding down until he hit the floor and had his knees up to his chest. He didn't cry. He didn't move. He didn't even react when his parents knocked on the door and asked if everything was all right. He _didn't_ know if everything was alright. His insides felt all muddled up. He didn't know how to feel, what to feel._

_Was he overreacting?_

_Probably._

_But then again, he usually did when it came to Kimmie..._

_•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•_

_Biffy barely ever saw Kimmie after that._

_It was times like this that he cursed the fact they were in different classes. Normally, he barely saw her during the school day, aside from recesses, but now going through this...whatever they were going through, made him realize how big a part of his life she was. He had no other friends, everyone else was either scared of him or brushed him off and he wasn't the most social of people._

_He didn't whine about it though, whining didn't get you anywhere. But that didn't mean he was able to keep his feelings hidden. He had no one to talk to, and no way of getting things off his chest. There was his therapist but he only saw her once a week and didn't tell her much in the first place. So, he expressed his feelings the only way he knew; violence. It wasn't anything like the way he beat up the populat kids, his way of violence was much milder than that. It was just a matter of pushing any weaklings down in the hallway, stealing their stuff, basically making everyone fear him even more than they already did. Taking it at face value, it really wasn't much at all, just enough to make the smaller/weaker students go out of their way to avoid him more. That wasn't good enough for him. So, he started escalating his attacks little by little. He went from 'accidentally' pushing people down to shoving any random student to the ground and kicking them for extra measure. From cornering students for their money to just taking their backpack and searching through it until he found something of value. This happened often enough to the point of catching his teacher's attention and having detention everyday during recesses. Not that he minded of course. Actually, he preferred it this way compared how he'd been before. When he walked into the school, most people cowered away and made a show of getting out of his way, lest they face his 'wrath'. In truth, it was a fun life. Most of the popular kids had started avoiding him as well since they knew their reputation would no longer have an effect on him. Problem was, he legitimately felt bad for the people he bullied. He knew what it was like to be constantly put down and harassed, though he'd been able to protect himself much better than them and had not cared enough about the insults to let them have any effect, and now he was only dealing the same damage on a grander scale._

_Then there was the matter of his detentions which, at first seemed like a bother, but now felt mixed feelings towards. During lunches, he sat quietly in a desk while his teacher, Mrs. Trabicane, watched over him as she marked assignments. Since the desk he chose was right in front of her desk, and coincidentally right beside the window, he had a perfect view of the front of the school and everyone there. Mrs. Trabicane just assumed he was longing to be outside and that her punishment was working when, in fact, the real reason he stared out was because it was the only time he ever saw Kimmie._

_She'd changed a lot since that day, specifically the way she looked. Before, she had worn mostly jeans, t-shirts, a hoodie, and sneakers with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Now, she was wearing shorts, skirts, tank tops, everything the popular girls wore, and a different pair of shoes every other day, along with her hair straightened and kept back with a headband instead of her natural waves. It was weird seeing, even weirder than the fact she was hanging out with the popular kids and was making fun of kids she'd never even spoken to before. He wondered if it was his actions that made her like this; was he the reason she had this sudden personality change? Was he really at fault for making her into a person she never wanted to be? Never should have been?_

_Or was he just over analyzing things?_

_Letting his narcissism take over and making it about him?_

_Maybe it was just his guilt..._

_•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•_

**_We need to talk about what happened._**

**_Meet me at the park near your house tomorrow night at 8._**

_That was it. That was all the note said. There was no name but he had recognized the handwriting as soon as he glanced at it._

_So, now here he was, standing alone in the dimly lit park as the chilling wind nipped at his face and tried to invade the warm that his jacket brought. He'd been standing out in the cold for a full 10 minutes waiting for Kimmie, though that was partly his fault for arriving early._

_Biffy huffed and spoke quietly. "Should've known this was a bad idea." The wind seemed to carry his words, taking the soft words as far as they would go until they were nothing but silence that only blended into the inky night._

_"Hey, Biff."_

_Biffy spun at the soft words and was met with Kimmie, looking pointedly at the ground and avoiding his gaze._

_"Hey." He breathed the word, his breath becoming mist in the cold of the night._

_"Happy Birthday." Kimmie took out a small package from her coat pocket and handed it to him. He took the simply wrapped gift and held it in his hands, unsure whether or not he should open it. "You don't have to open it yet, you can just wait till you get home."_

_"Oh, okay...thanks."_

_Kimmie nodded in acknowledgement as Biffy stored the small box in his pocket and the two fell silent. The wind whistling through the trees was the only thing that could be heard in the otherwise silent night. He didn't know why, but the night was making him feel apprehensive, like something was wrong and it was going to pop out at him at any time, and all sound has ceased as a way of warning. Usually there was the occasional car passing by, someone walking their dog past the park, maybe even some rowdy teenagers walking around the town. But there wasn't any of that tonight, no barks, no honks, no sound at all other than the wind rustling the leaves on the tree and the ground._

_"So," Kimmie didn't look up as Biffy spoke. "Should we start talking about it now?"_

_Kimmie glanced around, looked back at the ground and took a deep breath before looking dead straight into Biffy's eyes._

_"I hate you."_

_Silence._

_Biffy stood shock still, eyes wide open, while Kimmie kept a blank face. He attempted to find his voice but couldn't seem to grasp any words. He had suspected that Kimmie felt ill will towards him after what he did but hearing her say it loud, and with no emotion at that too, was like a shot to the chest._

_"I liked you, _like_ liked you, and you rejected me the second I tried to show you." Kimmie broke eye contact and glanced back at the ground as she mumbled the next part. "Just like Dicky said you would."_

_Biffy finally found his voice._

_"Wai-what?! _Dicky_?! You mean this is all his fault?!"_

_Biffy clenched his fist and start visibly shaking with rage. Was all this really that idiot's fault? What right did he have to ruin the friendship between best friends?_

_Kimmie was quick to speak up and defend him. "Well, he was right, wasn't he?! He found out about my crush and told me that you'd never like me the same way! I never believed him but the longer you were suspended, the more he started talking to me and the more I started believing him..."_

_Kimmie trailed off into silence, possibly to collect her thoughts, possibly to give Biffy a chance to speak, but he remained silent._

_"I had no idea what to do. He told me you didn't deserve me, that I should just leave you already if you weren't going to appreciate me."_

_She paused to let Biffy digest this. He grinded his teeth but said nothing. Kimmie continued._

_"So, I decided to prove him wrong. I told him that you did like me, and even if you didn't you wouldn't be a douche about it."_

_Kimmie's voice wavered here, making Biffy feel worse than he already did._

_"T-That's why I..."_

_"Kissed me?" Biffy finished for her, feeling increasingly guilty as the conversation went on._

_Kimmie nodded and looked away._

_This time, Kimmie stayed silent, prompting Biffy to at least say something, anything, to fill the silence. But he couldn't think of anything that would be of comfort of her, anything that wouldn't make her feel worse than she already did. How did you fix something that had no obvious solution?_

_"...I'm sorry." Biffy said at last, fidgeting slightly as he searched for the right words to say. "I-I didn't know what to do. I had no idea what was happening. If I knew things would end up like this then I wouldn't have pushed you away like that."_

_"So, you wouldn't have pushed me away if it meant we were still friends, not because you liked it?"_

_He said nothing._

_"...That's what I thought."_

_Kimmie's voice stayed monotone on that last sentence, although her moistening eyes betrayed her real feelings. She wiped under her eyes, being careful to not smudge the makeup she had applied._

_"...So, what happens now?" Biffy asked slowly, not wanting the conversation to end but not knowing how he wanted their relationship now._

_"I don't know...I think we should stay the way we are..."_

_"Is that what _you_ want or what _Dicky_ wants?"_

_Kimmie flinched._

_"He isn't that bad once you get to know him."_

_"Oh, suuure." Biffy replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

_"Well at least he treats me right!" Kimmie yelled, the silence of the night only increasing the volume of her words. Kimmie's eyes went wide before looking away ashamed._

_"...So, you guys are official then?" Biffy spoke through gritted teeth._

_"Not like you have much reason to be jealous now." Kimmie responded quietly._

_"Hey, Kimmie!"_

_Biffy turned as he recognized the voice before looking back at Kimmie and hissing. "What is _he_ doing here?"_

_"I asked him to come here so I wouldn't have to walk home alone."_

_"I would've done it."_

_Kimmie gave him a look that made him realize that wouldn't have been the best idea._

_"...Right."_

_"Yo, Kimmie, I'm freezing my ass off here, let's go!"_

_"Would you just wait a minute?!" Biffy growled over his shoulder._

_Dicky half-smirked and threw his hands up in mock-surrender. "Whatever." He scoffed._

_Biffy turned back to Kimmie with narrowed eyes. "'Treats you right, huh?"_

_Kimmie said nothing in response and suddenly became increasingly interested in her fingernail._

_Biffy heard Dicky let out an exasperated sigh from somewhere close behind him. "Kimmie, hurry up." Dicky walked past Biffy and roughly grabbed Kimmie by the arm, trying to pull her away from the conversation so they could leave._

_"Hey, you leave her alone!" Biffy growled, pushing Dicky away from Kimmie._

_"Oh yeah, who's gonna make me?" Dicky asked defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest._

_Biffy only growled in response._

_"Uh oh, Hulk getting angry? Hulk smash?" Dicky smirked and didn't seem the least bit intimidated._

_That had to be changed._

_Biffy ran forward and tackled Dicky to the ground. The impact winded Dicky, finally wiping the snarky look from his face, before Biffy let a punch fly. Then another. He threw a couple more punches as Kimmie yelled for him to stop._

_"Biffy! Stop! You're hurting- Wait, what are you-Stop, let go of me, Biffy, Biffy! _BIFFY! WATCH OUT!_" But it was too late. Biffy turned his head a second too late and the wooden bat came down hard on his skull. His body slumped to the side, allowing a dazed Dicky to slip out easily from under him and shakingly get to his feet. He spat out some blood and looked at Biffy, who's senses were going fuzzy as the darkness began blotting his sight. Dicky's smirk was back as he kicked Biffy hard in the gut, relishing in the pain it caused the bigger boy. He started walking away from the body, with two of his cronies dragging Kimmie along with him as she attempted to fight them off and go back for Biffy._

_"Biffy! Biffy! BIFFY!" There was no other word in Kimmie's vocabulary at that moment. She had to know if he was alright, she needed to know if he was alright. But he never responded. He tried getting up but his body felt like lead. He couldn't even lift his head to see Kimmie as she cried out to him, worrying about him, something she hadn't done in a long time._

_'At least she cares...' Was the last thought he had before the darkness completely took over._

_All Kimmie saw was Biffy's eyes close and the red liquid run down his forehead._

_She couldn't stop screaming._

••-••

The room stayed silent, much like it did that fateful night, as both of the now-older teens went through the memory of what happened.

"I didn't know that was going to happen." Kimmie said at last, speaking quietly.

"Sure you didn't." Biffy scoffed, keeping his emotional guard up. He wished he could believed her, he wanted to believe her, but protecting his emotions had become second nature to him now. It was the only way he'd been able to keep his reputation up after that night. His parents had wanted to sue Dicky but Biffy assured them it wasn't necessary He'd much rather torture the boy than have his parents pay for it. He had even made a point to drop this little tidbit whenever he saw the boy after that. Judging from his reaction, he assumed his parents were oblivious to his actions and would certainly give a hefty punishment if they ever got wind of it.

Deciding to go a little further, Biffy spoke again. "Did you plan it with him or he just told you what he was going to do?"

Kimmie's head shot up at that. "No, I didn't! I didn't even know he was going to bring anyone with him!" Her voice cracked a couple times since her voice went a few octaves higher than usual in her incredulous response.

Biffy snorted. "Right."

Kimmie was fuming now. "It's true! Why would I want something like that to happen to you?!"

"'Cause you hated me, 'course. Why else?" It almost scared Biffy how easy it was to keep a neutral tone in his voice and his face a mask. Years of carefully hiding his emotions seemed to help.

Kimmie almost looked offended. "I never hated you, I was in _love_ with you!"

Shock overtook him for half a second before he quickly recovered. "Then why did you go to Dicky?" He snarled out the name, his distaste for the boy coming through clearly.

The question seemed to take Kimmie aback, as though she herself didn't know the answer either. She spoke slowly, unsure of her words. "I don't know...He told me he liked me and that he thought I was pretty. He said the only reason he never went for me was because of you..."

Biffy worked his jaw as he thought of a response. "He obviously cared a lot about you, huh? Treating you like that?"

Kimmie flinched. "That was the only time he was ever rough with me-"

"Probably because you stayed the perfect girlfriend until he got tired of you, right?"

Kimmie shot him a cold glare. "No, I-"

"Oh, so your popularity eventually surpassed his? You didn't need to worry about him getting mad if you broke things off, right?"

"No, that's not-"

"Oh, no, wait, I bet it your girlfriends dared you to break up with him, right? Bet he didn't like that very much."

Kimmie's voice got louder. "That's not it at all-"

"OR," Biffy's booming voice spoke over Kimmie's. "He probably found some other _whore_ to fuck around with-"

"_BIFFY_!" Biffy was taken aback, not only by the volume of her voice, but also by Kimmie's moist eyes, tears shamelessly running down her cheeks. His words died on his lips, all breath leaving his body as he took in Kimmie's heartbroken face, the same one he'd had imprinted in his memory all these years.

"Why are you being such a jerk about this?" She whispered quietly, shaking her head as though she couldn't comprehend his actions. She began slowly backing out of the room, grabbing the door knob and yanking the door open. Just before closing the door, she said said one small thing, a parting remark that marked second end of their relationship. "I guess it was stupid of me to think you would care about this at all, what we had I mean. I thought you'd be hurt." And with that, Kimmie shut the door and was gone again, leaving Biffy alone in his room once again. Staying true to having history repeat, Biffy sunk down onto his bed and said nothing. Except this time, unlike how he had felt back in middle school, he knew exactly how he was feeling. His thoughts were not muddled up. There were no conflicting thoughts in his head. He was not an unemotional robot. He knew exactly what to say and how he wanted to say it.

And then, although only his felines occupied the room and there was no human to response, particularly the one who needed to hear it the most, he voiced his thoughts.

"I was hurt, it hurt a lot actually. It hurt because I trusted you."

It didn't lift the guilt from his shoulders, nor did it lift the sadness from his heart. He didn't feel better saying it out loud.

But they were there, his words, along with the emotions they carried, were out in the open now.

And he couldn't take them back.


End file.
